Lost in Past
by JuCaos
Summary: A total annihilation of Shinobi world had happened after the success of Fourth Shinobi World War. A certain blond was left along, but a Uzumaki girl came out and sent him somewhere, no, back into time where the shinobi was given a chance to save the future. But how will he survive this, alongside with his nine beasts friends, this ordeal? Full Summary inside. No Pairings atm.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A total annihilation of Shinobi world had happened after the success of Fourth Shinobi World War. A certain blond was left along, but a Uzumaki girl came out and sent him somewhere, no, back into time where the shinobi was given a chance to save the future. But how will he survive this, alongside with his nine beasts friends, this ordeal? And what will he hide from his supposed 'allies' to protect them? What will he do...**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**I do not own Naruto or its original characters. However I do own this plot and OC's I created in the story.**

**I do not own the song used in this as well. It belongs to 'Within Temptation' and its name is _Swan Song_. **

**I Advise To Listen To It.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Rated T to M for cussing and dark scenes. **

**You'll find a lot of cussing from the beasts, specifically Shubaku, Kurama, and Kappa. **

**(They just hates each other, that's all.)**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Enjoy the story!~**

* * *

_Can this be? _

_Why am I the last one?_

_Why am I spared?_

_Out of all my allies and friends?_

A twenty-years old blonde with whiskers on his cheeks only thought, being surrounded. He had just recently from Suna, which was totally annihilated when he got there. He had received the reports from other countries being destroyed by a unknown powerful group. However, he just recently returned to see his own birthplace, ravaged to the ground. Fire cracking all around him, a hat being dropped to the ground by the blonde's hand, signaling the symbol of Hokage. His blue eyes, full of shock and fears, took in the area around him. He saw his friends' bodies, burnt to the ground, but he recognizes them by their burnt belongings. Then he looks forward of him, seeing a specific ANBU wearing a raven mask lying face down as if he only knocked out. But the Kage knew, knew that this person died a painful death of chakra depletion with poison in his body by the shriveling of the body with cuts exposed on the bare skin.

"S-Sasuke.." was the only word that came out of his mouth. He immediately knew that he wasn't able to save his other half, his transmigration half. He suddenly lifted up his right hand, seeing the fading spot of golden yellow. He was the sun as Sasuke was the moon, two halves of Sage of Six Paths. He fisted his right hand, dropping to his knees as he lets out a guttural cry, loud enough to overpower the sudden crashing of Hokage Tower. The red building toppled down, the sign of Kohana on fire as the blonde just hits the group with his fists, crying out in grief. He had known there was no survivors, no witnesses to these brutal attacks on shinobi villages beside him, who always tried his best to get there in time.

_**Kit, calm down! We can't afford to lose time here** **anymore!**_A growl echoes through his mind as the blonde stiffens at that, feeling nine different chakras shifting around inside of him as if they were trying to soothe him. But the blonde just clutches at the ground, tears rolling off of his cheeks in waterfall.

"No. I can't, Kurama..." the blonde said brokenly, pulling back as he faces the sky, seeing the dark sky covered up by black smoke of fires. The orange chakra in side of him flare in annoyance as the purple chakra just flickers in a sigh. **(1)**

_**Naruto, we can't stay here any more longer. They will come after us, since they wants complete control over the shinobi world, **_it said as the red chakra just hummed in approval as well the golden, light in color as if sand, just flickered in anger. It didn't want to linger any more longer than needed to.

"But, Octo-Pops..." the blonde, or now named Naruto, said as the red chakra just flares in alert into his mind.

_**Naru, we can't linger here. We're here, but we need your help to hide, to run until we can find a way to stop them,**_it said as Naruto just frozen up at the calm voice, knowing this voice as well.

"But Pops-!" Naruto began to argue as the sand/golden charka flared in anger, as if he was going to turn on him.

_**Listen, brat! I don't care what others say to fix you, you got to get moving! They're nearby! **_it said, nearly barking with Kurama just mutter about doing some dark things with Shukaku involved as Naruto took his words as warning and brought out his kunai, sensing someone right behind him as he had entered Toad Sage mode just now. However, he was confused by the sight of newcomer. It was a young female, carrying a violin as she was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt as well black legging. Over the underlayers, it was a kunoichi layer of dark orange with Uzumaki seal on the left corner of the dress as well he headband showed a swirl mark of Uzumaki as well, almost as if she came from Whirlpool Country. He then took in the face, seeing the bright, almost neon like of pink staring down at him with her red long hair that ends at the waist level of her back, bangs covering one of her eyes. They stayed like that to each other, scanning them as the female just notches her violin up to her chin, then lets it hangs.

"_Sorry, but on the orders of Sage of Six Path, I have to do this to you. However, I will play a song for you to hear and grieve for your freinds' deaths, Uzumaki Naruto-sama. My name Uzumaki Kazuko, your distant cousin from Kushina's side,_" a soft-spoken voice spoke up, coming from the girl herself as she flashes some signs with her bow in her armpit, then wields it, holding to the strings.

_**Uzumaki Kazuko? **_the red chakra said, almost as if he recognizes the name as the rest of colored chakras just stayed down at the name. Then the orange spoke up since he could sense the confusion from the blonde idiot that was holding all of them in.

_**Kazuko is known for her rare Kekkei Genkai of making the impossible happen. However, it would be at the cost of her slice of life. I heard that the next time she uses it, she'll die. I think she's using the last use on you, Naruto. **_Kurama said as Naruto's blue eyes widens in shock as the red puffy muscle slowly began to smooth away in alertness. However, he was stuck to where he was kneeling, chains encircling around his body as he saw the chains had came from Kazuko. _**But it doesn't mean that she doesn't have your mother's, ya damn brat! She's an Uzumaki, like you and your mother!**_

"I'm sorry, but the Sage had deemed that you shall be given a chance to change all of this event. Don't worry, the attackers are quite far away from here at the moment," Kazuko said as she closes her eyes, breathing out a white flames, almost charka like as she began to play her violin. The music had struck a cord in Naruto's heart, sad and hope meld in one tune. However, the words had made the beasts stirs in discomfort, but decided to let this to happen. They now listens into her song at last. She began to sing, heavenly and soft, soothing the blonde's grief with unknown comfort.

_"Winter has come for me, can't carry on._  
_The Chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone._  
_I'll spread my wings one more time."_

She began to breath out more white chakra flames, the wings breaking out of her back as the winds started to gather around her. Naruto had to admit that the girl was grieving as well, but what for? _I don't understand..._

_"Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by." _

The beasts suddenly felt something happening in their surrounding outside of Naruto's body, the place seemingly reverting back as the world began to spin backward, but they were suddenly teleported to somewhat oddly familiar training ground that Kurama knows right away.

_**Training Ground Seven...**_

_"In my heart I know I can let go.  
In the end I will find some peace inside.  
New wings are growing tonight."_

The girl kept playing her violin, tears spilling from her eyes as she cracks them open, her neon pink eyes glowing brighter and brighter as a soft voice, deep and gentle played in Naruto's mind. Naruto immediately knew the voice as Sage of Six Paths, but couldn't reply to him.

_Naruto__, I have decided with Kazuko to give you another chance at life, but you will be sent back in time..._

_"Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by."_

The beasts suddenly began to clamor at the voice, as if they were raging at the fact or just simply confused. However, they couldn't get an answer out of him, until Kurama asked the first logical question as he was silent for whole time. The answer from the Sage was even more confusing to Naruto, but to the beasts, they were relieved and hesitant at the answer.

_**Will we be able to be with the boy? Or will we be separated from him?**_

_No. As he is the Child of Prophecy, the one who calls out the names of beasts and plays wit them, you guys shall stay with him as the past selves of you nine will not be dragged into him involuntary. Also, I restored the Yan part of you back, Kurama, since it was needed for balance of this jutsu._

_"As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.  
We will be together again."_

Naruto couldn't tear from the girl's eyes, the white wings spanning out the world began to slow down. Then there was a musical interlude after those words, the world spinning forward slightly as if she was trying to find a right time to drop him off. She knew that this technique is a mix of teleportation and summoning, but there was another path of Sage, though it was hidden through two simple words.

_Kekkei Genkai... _was the only thought that flashes in her mind at the time, her skin turning faint as if she was disappearing from the sight of the living. Naruto, now in daze, can no longer move as the girl retreats her sealing chains from him, trying to stabilize her useage of chakra for this jutsu.

_"Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face;  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by."_

As she sang the last verse, Naruto began to blink out of the daze, slowly catching up on things as the beasts stayed silent. The tears was steadily coming out Naruto's eyes, as if he was commanded to by the song's lyrics. She then stops play the violin at the last note, leaning forward as if she was going to say something, but she planted a kiss, brush of lips on the blonde's forehead then murmurs next few words before he promptly faint from the overload of stimulations of what just happened in almost fifteen minutes, last five being the girl's song filling it up.

_"Stay safe, Uzumaki Naruto, and do not lose your way of ninja for it will be needed for Will of Fire very soon... And good-bye."_

The blonde male fell face-forward, his headband that hangs around his neck now shows of three marks of Shinobi, Uzumaki mark, United mark as well Leaf Mark. It can only serve him trouble or relief, but the beasts knew it would be very troublesome for Naruto since he wasn't so damned smart unless with tricks, which only made them wonder why the blond won't apply that knowledge to his ninja life. However, they had to sleep, to recover the lost chakra for the idiot. They can only heard the yellings of alert and surprise as their last sight was a certain silver-haired teen boy with a mask over his mouth checking the pulse. Their last thought was a name with one cuss word and a sentence from Kurama.

**_Hatake Kakashi._**

**_Fuck. I didn't want to meet that flying blondie again in real life._**

* * *

**Reference(s):**

**1. I had decided that I will call the beasts by their colors, to make it easier for you guys to know which ones is reacting to the situation. Here are the list of the colors. Either should suit your fancy, however I'll be using both of the options of each one since it's useful in certain situations.**

**One-Tail (Ichiibi no Shukaku): Golden or Sand**

**Two-Tail (Niibi no Nekomata): Dark Blue or Midnight Blue**

**Three-Tail (Sandi no Kappa): Green or Barf (I just don't like him, that's all.)**

**Four-Tail (Yonbi no Saru [Known as Pops]): Red or Volcano**

**Five-Tail (Gobi no Irukauma): Pale Yellow or White**

**Six-Tail (Rokubi no Namekuji): Grey or Silver**

**Seven-Tail (Shichibi no Kabutomushi [Mushi for short, Kabuto just reminds them of certain silverette]): Cyan or Aqua**

**Eight-Tail (Hachibi [Octo-pops]): Purple or brown**

**Nine-Tails (Kyuubi no Youko [Favors Kurama more than his real name]): Orange or Tangelo (Darker version of Orange)**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Now that's taken care of, I will be making references to situation that hasn't happened in Naruto manga or anime. This happens after Fourth Shinbo Fourth War and they had encountered dangerous enemies that can basically destroy the ninja villages to ashes somehow as shinobi was lost on their abilities. Naruto is the only one who survived it by 'Seventh' Path of Sage, or basically Kekkei Genkai since it wasn't included in the Sage of Six Path's powers. And yes, I made this up as well. **

**Kekkei Genkai is the bloodline that passes from generation to generation, or more likely to KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) terms of things, timeline between eras. Alongside with Summoning Jutsu, which is needed to drag one person's abilities in this time-traveling to ensure that the abilities comes along, and Teleportation Jutsu, used for moving them in a place where they can be found after the jutsu is over. **

**The effects of this will caused the 'traveler' to lose some of their chakra in process to stabilize the jutsu and they would suffer moderate fever and chills for next few weeks. This won't be true for Naruto since he is the Jinchuuriki and have all the nine beasts inside of him, alongside with their chakra types, so it would be likely he would be in bed for next few days due to Time-Traveling Jutsu.**

**The Time-Traveling Jutsu is rather deadly, and cannot be possible unless you have Kazuko's Kekkei Genkai, which will be named as _Fukano Josei_, or 'Impossible Grants'. Not a great name for it, but it suits it well. This however, can cause you to die. Depending on what kind of grants you're making, you can either lose five years of your life, or half, or even the whole life to Death God, or '_Shinigami_' if you like better term of in in Japanese, who can communicate with Kami and they would grant it along with the time used. **

**Kazuko only had half of life left, but it was guessed to be her last grant because it was common among the users of it, which was short-lived and they had to give births at very young ages, to die within three to fifth grants. This was her Fifth, meaning that shinobi had been tracking her down for long time, but she used the last of her life to send Naruto back in time with orders from Sage of Six Paths, who had appeared to her in her dreams to do this using the lineage that Uzumaki had came from. **

**Now, I hope that this cleared everything up for you a bit. However, I will answer your questions if I can, but do understand that some answers will be revealed in mean time. I hope you guys review this and give me criticism, since I don't mind reading them. Unless you're going to flame the damn crap out of me, then I will be like Yamato with his ghoulish glare that be on you for rest of the year. And yes, I can do his glare. My little sister is afraid of them.**

**Also, tell me if I got all the bijuus' names right. There's too many sources out there and I just picked those out from one source. Don't like backing them up for laziness. Anyway, thanks again for reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A total annihilation of Shinobi world had happened after the success of Fourth Shinobi World War. A certain blond was left along, but a Uzumaki girl came out and sent him somewhere, no, back into time where the shinobi was given a chance to save the future. But how will he survive this, alongside with his nine beasts friends, this ordeal? And what will he hide from his supposed 'allies' to protect them? What will he do...**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**I do not own Naruto or its original characters. However I do own this plot and OC's I created in the story.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Rated T to M for cussing and dark scenes.**

**You'll find a lot of cussing from the beasts, specifically Shubaku, Kurama, and Kappa.**

**(They just hates each other, that's all.)**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Enjoy the story!~**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Previously:**

* * *

_"Stay safe, Uzumaki Naruto, and do not lose your way of ninja for it will be needed for Will of Fire very soon... And good-bye."_

The blonde male fell face-forward, his headband that hangs around his neck now shows of three marks of Shinobi, Uzumaki mark, United mark as well Leaf Mark. It can only serve him trouble or relief, but the beasts knew it would be very troublesome for Naruto since he wasn't so damned smart unless with tricks, which only made them wonder why the blond won't apply that knowledge to his ninja life. However, they had to sleep, to recover the lost chakra for the idiot. They can only heard the yellings of alert and surprise as their last sight was a certain silver-haired teen boy with a mask over his mouth checking the pulse. Their last thought was a name with one cuss word and a sentence from Kurama.

**_Hatake Kakashi._**

**_Fuck. I didn't want to meet that flying blondie again in real life._**

* * *

Kakashi was kneeling beside by the mysterious person, kunia out as he was checking for health issues, his blank eye taking in the appearance. He had to admit that the man looked like his sensei, but the core of chakra wasn't his. Plus he was wearing a orange coat with black flames at the bottom. He noted that it was the same style that his own teacher uses as well. But when he rolls him over to see if there was paper bombs, his body ready to flee at first sight of it but he was shocked by the face. There was whiskers, three on each side of cheeks as the hair style was very similar to him as well. When he deemed that other is not faking and seriously knocked out, he rolled the male on his back and see his ninja outfit. It was very basic, but he had to admit that the man had good taste. He was wearing snug black slacks with usual sandals that is held up by a orange belt. He was also wearing orange long-sleeved shirt with black vest over his chest that is usually issued by ANBU or sometimes Hokage when he was out on missions. He quickly patted for weapons, pulling out the weapon pouch as well scrolls that was sealed and would be hard to crack.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?!" a shrill voice called out as he looks up blankly to see his only female teammate rushing toward to him, chakra-pumped her speed. However, she paused when she saw the face and sees what Kakashi was doing.

"Rin, did you send the flares for Sensei?" Kakashi asked as Rin just nods and kneeled beside the male, helping the teen pat down the unconscious male and basically made a huge pile of weapons that was either basic shinobi tools with sealed scrolls that they know that a certain person would have fun breaking. Then they moved away from the male, watching him as they both had kunia out, alert for any movement.

"Kakashi, Rin! Are you alright?" A male voice called out, full of worry after there was a whoosh of wind. Out came blonde male that almost looked like the knocked-out male, but without whiskers. Kakashi just nods as he lets Rin reports. He had to keep his eye on the intruder, since he had noticed the shivering and paleness of the tan skin.

"Minato-sensei! We're fine! But this man came out of nowhere and promptly knocked out by something or something! We patted him down for anything, but this is what he was carrying on him," Rin called out as the blond just pauses then smiles bit tightly. The teens knew they broke a rule, but they had to give the enemy the only options to use either taijutsu or genjutsu, since Kakashi can copy ninjutsu and use it again the original user. Minato knows this then lets out a sigh, letting them off. He couldn't them for taking a chance at limiting the damages. "But I have to ask you, sensei.. Do you have a twin brother?" Rn asked as Minato frowns at the question then steps closer to the male, his famous three-pronged kunai out in case. There, the sight of the face that shocked him to the earth. He saw what Kakashi saw, but he noticed that the male was suffering of something.

"I noticed too, sensei. However, we don't know what to do next about this-" Kakashi said as he suddenly watches Naruto began to shivers more dangerously than ever. Minato pales at the situation as he looks to Rin, who just nods and kneels over him, trying to see if she could see the cause. At that moment, the ANBU comes out, three of the. The Boar steps forward, noting the failing health of the intruder then looks at Rin, who seemingly to be trying to find the cause with her medical ninjutsu. Kakashi decided to push up his forehead protecter and looks at the body, using red iris of Sharigan to scan the body. However, he saw nothing out shape or ordinary as Rin pulls back slowly, looking as if she had tried, but only gotten a clue.

"I don't know what's happening to him, but his chakra reserve is dangerously low. That's what I feel like it is about, but I think we should get Hyuga out here to check him," Rin said as Minato just nods then knelt by the head, finally deeming the situation safe as he puts away the kunia and checked the forehead, frowning at the fever as well the paling of the skin.

"Minato, we should take him in before we attract attention," Boar said as Minato just nods as he looks to the Ino by the Boar. Boar just nods then faces Ino, who had recieved the order and vanish, as if he was going to get someone. "We should take him to ANBU holding cell and give him treatment." Boar only added as Panther, which is a female, nods as well, and walks over to look at the weapon stash. She noticed the sealed scrolls as Boar picked the intruder in bridal hold.

"Boar, there's sealed scrolls here," she called out as Minato blinks as Kakashi just nods, pulling down his fore-head protecter. His eye was starting to hurt and he hasn't gotten used to it yet. Boar walks over to her and looks down at the neatly stacked scrolls, seeing the highly-advanced level of sealings among them. He had to put them at Kage's level, or even Jariya's.

"I can crack those open if you need someone to do so," Minato called out, also a sealing expert, as Boar looks over his shoulder then nods at his suggestion. He only gave him per mission as the female picks up the basic shinobi weapons and vanish to somehwere from the spot. Boar vanish after her as well, heading to the same place as her.

"Kakashi, Rin. You're excused for now. However, can you report to Sandaime about this situation?" Minato called out, walking over as he began scan at the scrolls from above. He could tell that he was going to have hard time figuring them out. Rin just nods then pulls Kakashi up, yanking him toward to Hokage Tower that was visible from distance. Minato was left alone at last as he knelt down to the ground, picking up one scroll at the time as he sorted them out by level of difficulties. When he was finished, he was amused by three stacks. The first one on his left was the E-ranked seals, and there was only two there. The one by it, before him, would be B- and C-ranked and there was four. But he was not amused by the fact that the stranger had placed S-ranked sealings on the last six scrolls. There was no A-ranked or D-ranked sealing at all. He had to guess that the low ranking seals was for anyone to break if the situation calls for it or entices the enemies to open it. Minato just sighs, shaking his blond hair. It was something he would do to throw off the enemies. But he was greatly disturbed by one detail.

"Just who are you, to be able to use Uzumaki-ranked sealings on them?" Minato asked himself, remembering the forehead protector that has Leaf, Uzumaki, and weird symbols on it. He slowly started to gather the scrolls and puts them in his storage scroll, empty for this purpose. He winds the scroll up then makes a sign, flash of blond hair only left behind in his spot...

* * *

Naruto was sleeping deeply, but the beasts wasn't. They were hiding their chakra from the shinobi that tried to check him as well the seal was basically impossible to pull out unless Naruto wish it so.

**_I'm glad that kit changed the seal to hide it from prying eyes..._** Kurana mutters, his nine tails flicking around in the air as he was listening out for anything through Naruto's ears.

_**It was probably what keeping us safe in first place.**_ However, I heard that you weren't in his body at this time right? Red chakra flared, bringing out the Five-Tails, sitting crossed legged. Then one by one, the tailed beasts came out, all in order.

_**I don't fucking like how he's weak right now.** _One Tail called out as Kurama just growls at the raccoon beast by him, but was interrupted from chance to start a cussing fight with him by Eight-Tails, or Octo-Pops himself.

_**We didn't know that the jutsu needed Naruto's chakra, but I believe that it was for sake of balance, like how Kurama got his Yang side from Old Man with reason for balance.**_ he said as Kurama just huffs, agreeing to the fact as Shukaku just stated silent, remembering that part of conversation.

_**However,** _Two Tails called out, or called Neko for short, _**there has to be a way for Naruto to recover from shattered mindscape.** _Neko had brought up a valid reason that made all the beasts shifts in their spots, all deeply disturbed. They were all touched by Naruto's Way of Ninja and his abilities to take in hatred and give out protectiveness and caring in return. It irks Kurama since he is mass of Hatred, but he had to give it to the brat to be able to become friend with him. However, the fox just twitches his ears, looking off to the side toward to Shukaku, looking like he listening to disgusting vile voice.

_**Damn. I hate that blonde's voice.**_was all he said as the beasts began to listen in, keeping their identities hidden from prying eyes as Kurama added one last thing. _**But we will need to protect the brat's mind from shattering even**_** more... **The beasts hummed in agreement, fully focused on outer world now...

* * *

"How is he?" a voice called out as a male with Kitsune mask on comes into the room, Boar and Panther that was taking care of the captive alongside with Ino standing by Hyuuga, who was searching the body with Byakugan. Boar turns his head toward to Kitsune and nods as the other steps in, moving closer to the captie's body as he saw the bonds on the wrists and ankles shackled down tightly.

"He's slowly recovering, but it's dangerous to leave him in the state as he is in..." Hyuuga said after few minutes of searching, closing his eyes as he stops using Byakugan. "But he's seemed to be fine with low chakra. What bothers me is how big of chakra storage he have." Hyuuga said as Kitsune went silent, his hand reaching up to touch the mask a bit. But Hyuuga just ignore the action then faces Naruto again. "I wonder how did he lose about seventy to eighty percent of chakra to the point where he is at the risk of collapsing."

"Maybe he was being attacked," a older voice called out behind Kitsune, footsteps coming in as the ANBU turns and bows thier head in reverence. There, the leader of Konoha, Hokage, stand with his famous grin on his face. He approaches Kitsune and pats the shoulder of where the ANBU mark should be on, but isn't. "You can take off the mask here, Minato." Kitsune removed his mask to reveal the said person beneath it, henge that once hidden his bright hair disappearing.

"It doesn't explain on how well off he is. If he was to be out of chakra by that much, then he would be full of injuries," Minato mutters, sighing as he sets the mask on the side. He was the exception for the ANBU rule since he was the next Hokage and excellent shinobi when acting as a Jounin. "Also, he just appears out of nowhere, falling face-down from what Kakashi said," he added some more details as Panther jsut nods then leans forward, reaching behind the neck of Naruto and untied the forehead protecter, then holds it out to Sandaime to study.

"What the-," Sandaime said as he took it in his hand, his eyes scanning over the metal as he saw the two famaliar sign as well another one, a symbol that only said shinobi. "What is this? Uzumaki, Leaf and unknown Shinobi mark on one?" he asked again as Minato just narrows his eyes then pulls out two E-ranked scrolls that he had managed to crack under short amount of time. He pulled them open and lays them on nearby table, showing summonings on either of them. Hokage noticed this and looks over his shoulder, seeing the scrolls laid out for everyone to see. "What is it, Minato?"

"These are the two scrolls of twelve that was on him. They're E ranked, and very simple to figure out, even one didn't even have to learn seals to break it," Minato explained as he pulls out two peice of papers and drew two different symbols on either of them. They noticed that it was a child's play, however Hokage noticed something. Minato felt that he noticed then turns to face him. "But they are Uzumaki-based sealings and I know this since I had learned their sealings on a deal that I would keep the seal tight on her as it would serve a great help if it ever comes out." Minato said then looks at the summoning, shaking his head as if he read something that would baffles them all. Hokage stepped closer as well Hyuuga and they were taken back by the scrolls' info.

"It's like he's..." Hyuuga began to stammer lightly at the end as Hokage just steps closer, Minato sidestepping for him in case if the old man wants someone to summon the hidden items out. "Minato, summon them both. It seemed to be the purposes of helping the male to recover from injuries and loss of chakra by his teammates if they are not medic..." Hokage said as Minato just nods then began to form signs suggested by the scrolls and did both to the scrolls, smoke overpowering the unmasked's sight for a bit. But when it disappeared, they were left with two different bottles and notes by them. Minato just blinks then open the one that seemed to be bottle full of chakra pills. He nearly broke out in laughter when he read it.

* * *

_To whomever it may concern;_

_Okay, if you are with the damned dobe and he somehow, oh I don't know, is knocked out with chakra loss, just give him a nice hard kick to the head and give him three of the pills. If he falls back to sleep after that kick without taking the pills, just shove it down his throat so he won't fucking faint from chakra loss. _

_And if you are reading this dobe, I will personally kick you into hell myself if I get words that you did faint from the chakra loss._

_Freaking dobe,_

_U.S._

* * *

"Who ever wrote this letter is really close to him, even with the insults and threats involved," Minato said with mirth as he lets Hyuuga looks at the letter and saw mirth entering his face. "Now for the next note..." Minato mutters, picking up the note that seemed to be with jar of medicines, all in pouches snce the jar is see through. However, when he finished reading the note, he was chuckling as he sets the note on the table, trying hard not to break down in laughter, making the ANBU shift in worry, though not much.

* * *

_Don't even think about summoning for me, you damned idiot when you come back if you had to use these! I will personally punch you down the longest hallway we can find and drag you back at the start and kick you down there. And I'm sure that I-Pig wants to kick you as well. _

_We made you varieties of cures for poison as well medicines for simple ailments that you don't seem to get, but for your teammates' health just give them the meds... Now, the cures for poisons are at the bottom as well the soldier pills is with them. It to prevent breaking the vial, which is more than the truth with you jumping all over the place like a damned fox hopped up on catnip._

_Next time when you paint the faces, I'm going to punch you to hell. I don't like the last trick on them, dumbass._

_You better come home safe,_

_H.S._

* * *

"This is..." Hokage began to say after reading them both, chuckling lightly as he looks toward to the blonde male. "It seems like it was made for his allies to break seals on and use it at their own time. And it seemed that they care about them very deeply, regardless of threats..." Hyuuga just gulps at this then sighs.

"He's going to be a handful if the signs of him being a prankster is true..." Hyuuga confessed as Minato just breaks out laughing, not believing the fact. If he was like Kushina with sense of humor, they were in deep shit load of trouble. However he picks up the chakra jar and shakes it, hearing that it was half-way empty.

"It seemed like the first person had fun with him," Minato said as he opens it and looks in it, seeing that the pills was large, too large to be called normal kind. He pours one out and they all saw the fact that it was eyeball-size chakra pills. "And how the hell can he swallow three of these when we can't swallow one!" Minato said somberly as Hokage just hums.

"Give one to him. But let's not kick him awake as the directions says to do," Hokage said as Hyuuga just sweatdrops at the reference. Minato looks at the Third by him as the said person stares back at him. "Let's try to keep him alive for one. I don't know if he is losing chakra or basically mantaining it," he explianed as Hyuuga jsut nods then activated his bloodline, seeing that the chakra level almost remained the same, just a little more higher than before.

"He's slowly gathering his chakra back, but it's not much," Hyuuga reported dully as he notice Minato moving over to give a chakra pill to the captive. He saw a small amount of chakra system in that that made him stop Minato. "Wait, let me see that," he called out, confusion in his voice as Minato paused then holds it out, letting the seeker look at it more closely. He was right, there was a small amount of chakra system in there, making its own chakra non-stop.

"What is it, Haishi?" Third called out as Hyuuga just steps back shaking his head a bit. Minato stands where he is, wondering why he asked to look at it closer as if he had noticed something.

"It has its own chakra system," Haishi explianed as Minato just looks at what it could be very advanced chakra pill in his hand and he really don't want to hold on it longer in case it might blow on him. Haishi just chuckles when he sense small amount of shock and wariness from Minato, but he couldn't blame him. They don't know what it could do, but for now, they would give thier captive one to recover quicker. "Okay, I'm ready to see what happens..." Haishi said as he gathers his thoughts and looks at the captive's body, seeing pressure points that speeds up the process already opened so he couldn't do anything to help. Minato jsut nods and went over to his look-alike, then opens his mouth.

_**Don't even think about hurting him, Yellow**_** Flash,** a dark voice called out in Minato's mind as he touch the skin with bare skin. He yelped and dropped the pill in the mouth, seeing the throat moving around as it swallows on its own. Hyuuga just blinks, seeing the pill's effect as it suddenly boosted the process, chakra slowly retrning quicker than before.

"What was that?" Minato mutters, causing all of the people in the room to look at him. "I swore I heard a voice in my head when I touched his skin with my bare skin," Minato explianed as Third just frowns and walks over to the captive and places his bare hand on the forehead, feeling the fever effect as well the same voice, though kinder one, called out in his mind.

_**Don't hurt him. He's shattered,**_was all it said before leaving the mind, making Third blink as if he was confused.

"I heard it too, but it said to not hurt him and that he's shattered," Third explian as Minato just gulps, looking at the blonde. If the shattered part was true, then they would have a troublesome case on thier hands. There was many ways to break shinobi's will, but there was only few ways to actually shattered it. "Minato, what did the voice said to you?" Third asked, curious.

"It said to not even think about hurting him..." Minato said as he pauses for few seconds. "And it called me Yellow Flash."

Those last six words caused the room to go silent, foreboding hanging about the room.

* * *

_**Mahhh. Well, here we go. I just felt that something around this chapter is out of place and I don't what is it so I'm going to leave that up to you. Now for updating the first chapter for corrections and some editing for grammar, it might happen this weekend if I'm lucky. Well, pop by my profile since I have put up a poll regarding of this story since I'm just bored and wanted to see people's opinion!~ And yes, it would affect on how the story goes as, but I already have the plot already planned out and it's with a lot of room to improvise on with.**_

_**Thank you for reading my story and I know that I didn't replied to the reviews from last chapters, but I will be putting the replies in the first edited chapter soon as possible.**_


End file.
